The Future of Percabeth and Jiper
by madi.stamper
Summary: See what happens to Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper after the quest is over and they are all grown up.
1. Chapter 1

****All rights belong to Rick Riordan  
***Character POV's are used when needed in no particular order  
**

PERCY JACKSON

Waking up at 4 in the morning with drool and sweat all over yourself was not how I imagined my wedding day. Nervous excitement was filling me like a balloon, and if it wasn't for my groomsmen, I would've already popped. I could hear Leo and Frank talking in low voices while Grover and Jason attempted to talk to me... It isn't going too well.

"Percy, you've got to calm down," Jason said.

"I don't think Annabeth or your mom would be pleased to find that you peed in your pants," Grover added. I knew they were right, I gave a little nod and sat down. Next thing I knew, my mother was outside knocking on the door. Frank went to go let her in. As soon as I saw my mother, my mind instantly cleared.

"Oh, you boys all look so handsome!" Sally said as she hugged Frank, Leo, Grover, and Jason. Finally, when she made her way over to me, she said, "I love Annabeth and I love you. Everything will turn out perfectly."

"I love you, too," I said.

"I know. I'm going to go check on the girls and take my place."

"Bye mom."

She waved, turned to Jason and said "I'm counting on you to get him out there on schedule."

Jason replied, "Yes ma'am, see ya soon."

And she left.

ANNABETH CHASE

There was a knock on the door, I tried to stand up to get it but Piper pushed me back down, saying, "I'm not finished yet!" Rachel went to go grab the door, and in walked Sally Jackson.

"Hey girls, you all look so beautiful!" I blushed and hugged Sally tightly, only one thing was in my mind: Percy. I hadn't seen him all day and I longed to see him! "Soon enough." Sally murmured, everything was ready, including me. "Okay, I'm going to go greet some people and take my place," she said and then left. Next thing I knew, Chiron was knocking on the door asking if I was ready. All of my girls stood up, grabbed their flowers, and stepped into the hallway.

Chiron reached for my hand, helped me up, and led me after them. The music started, Rachel started down the aisle holding the flower girl's hand. Next up was Hazel holding the ring bearer's hand, followed by Katie Gardener. Lastly, Piper went... It was just me now. The wedding march started and everybody stood up, Chiron gave me his arm and led me into the chapel.

As soon as I saw Percy, my eyes filled with tears as I smiled. "You won't cry." I told myself. Everything was perfect, and Chiron handed me to Percy. Excitement was radiating off of him! The ceremony went by in a blur... The preacher said you may kiss your bride and Percy whispered "finally" and put his lips on mine.

JASON GRACE

'Marry You' by Bruno Mars started to play as Percy and Annabeth walked up the aisle. I felt my pocket growing heavy and knew it was because of the engagement ring I planned to give Piper soon. The more I saw Percy and Annabeth smile and laugh, the more anxious I became! I shook the thought aside right as the wedding pictures started; today was not about me!

The reception started soon after, all those hours Annabeth and Piper spent together, planning this, was finally worth it. It came time for me to make my best man speech and for Piper the make her maid of honor speech. Before I knew it, the Jackson's were leaving for their honeymoon.


	2. Chapter 2

****All rights belong to Rick Riordan  
***Character POV's are used when needed in no particular order**

PIPER MCLEAN

The smile pasted on my face simply would not come off. I was way beyond ecstatic for my best friend! They were leaving for their honeymoon in Bora Bora and I wouldn't see them for two weeks! Luckily, I'll have Jason all to myself since Percy will be gone!

Annabeth's wedding dress was perfect, pure white and strapless, with a beautiful rhinestone belt. The whole wedding had turned out charming- well, except for the harpy attack... But Hazel and Frank took care of that quickly, quietly, and outside!

After Annabeth and Percy left, I couldn't help but fantasize about my own wedding day, hopefully I wouldn't have to wait too long!

JASON GRACE

The possibilities were endless, so many ways to ask the girl you love to marry you. I could have just called Hazel and Leo for help... But I didn't want anybody to know other than Percy and Annabeth, and the only reason I told them was because I needed Annabeth's help with the ring.

"Okay, you will not call Hazel and Leo," I told myself. "Don't make a big deal, just surprise her..."

And that's when I got it!

PIPER MCLEAN

Jason called me two days after the Jackson Wedding asking if I wanted to go to go out that night. I said yes, of course and asked if we were dressing casual or formal. He asked which I preferred and I said casual. After the phone call, I got myself out of 'the giddy state' and got myself ready! I choose light skinny jeans, nude ballet flats, a maroon ruffle tank, topped with a gray cardigan.

Jason picked me up at 7 and we left for the restaurant. Jason had a nervous energy surrounding him, making me extremely anxious. After we left the restaurant we went to the park. It was lit up beautifully at night, so romantic! The ice cream shack was still open and I offered to grab some while Jason found a quiet bench off to the side. Once he found one he helped me with the ice cream. I noticed his shoe was untied and quickly told him.

He got down on one knee to tie his shoe, except he reached in his pocket and said, "Piper, you are beautiful inside and out, compassionate about everything you do, loving, caring, smart, and talented. It would be my extreme pleasure to have you as my wife! Pipes, will you marry me?"

The question hung in the air and I could feel tears sliding down my face. "Yes, of course I'll marry you, Jason!" As he slid the ring on my finger, I felt more and more tears running down.

"I love you, forever and always!" Jason said and hugged me tightly, I whispered in his ear "forever and always."

ANNABETH JACKSON

I'm giddy for two exciting reasons: 1) my name is now Annabeth JACKSON, and 2) Jason called earlier and said tonight was the night! My best friend is getting married! I was snuggling on the couch with Percy, watching a movie and awaiting my call from Piper... If I knew Piper, she would've figured I was in on it! Everything in my life was perfect, only two monster attacks since arriving in Bora Bora, and I was with my one and only 24/7.

"Percy, pause it! I hear my phone!" I said excitedly. I answered and to my surprise I heard a very steady and calm voice coming from Piper!

"How is Bora Bora?" she asked.

I replied, "Breathtakingly perfect!"

"Nice job, it's beautiful!" She said, to my confusion.

"What's beautiful?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know, just my engagement ring!"

Long story short, I screamed, she screamed and Percy and Jason took over the phone conversation!


	3. Chapter 3

****All rights belong to Rick Riordan  
***Character POV's are used when needed in no particular order**

PERCY JACKSON

Bora Bora was the best place for a honeymoon, I was surrounded by water and with Annabeth! It was my dream come true! Plus, Jason did it! And without my help, now that's impressive!

Time passed quickly on the honeymoon... Before I knew it, Annabeth was already packing our stuff up! Wise Girl's smile hadn't come off yet... Between herself getting married and her best friend engaged, I couldn't blame her. Everything was beautifully perfect- well, except for the fact that Annabeth insisted that we travel by plane.

JASON GRACE

She said yes, YESSSSS! In two months I will be married to the love of my life!

I was about to pick up Piper from her apartment and head to the airport to pick up Percy and Annabeth. All I had to do was brush my teeth, again- Piper's kissing regulations, but I don't care as long as I get to kiss her. Off in my black convertible, driving my favorite route... To Piper's apartment! My heart skipped a beat yet again, every time I saw her it was like I was under a spell. She was wearing what girls would call a simple outfit: plain white tee, colorful scarf, and a pair of blue jeans, but she was a knock-out.

She got in the car, and I got a small peck, but nothing more. I started driving to the airport, one hand on the wheel and one holding Piper's hand. We got to the airport, parked, grabbed coffee, and got to the terminal with ten minutes to spare. Soon, the newlyweds walked into sight and Annabeth and Piper ran to each other, hugging immediately! Sometimes I still have a hard time understanding girls. I greeted Percy and we went to go grab the luggage. Annabeth insisted that we all go grab lunch and spend the afternoon together.

Everything was back to normal... except Percy was married and soon I would be married too!

PIPER MCLEAN

Excitement washed over me when I saw Annabeth at the airport... Not having her to talk it all out with was terrible. Luckily, Lacy and Hazel were all ears for me, but I could tell that Lacy was a bit too excited to talk about it and it was a little out of Hazel's comfort zone. At lunch, Annabeth and I barely touched our food; we were too busy going over wedding plans... Again, almost as if we never stopped! But halfway between the meal, Jason reached into his pocket grabbed a new set of keys and handed them to Percy.

"These are the keys to your brand new house!"

Percy's face went red. "Really, how did-?"

"No questioning, it's said and done, and I hope you like it!" I said.

"What about our apartments?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, your whole bridal party kind of packed all of you guys' stuff and put it for sale," Jason answered. "Oh, and Hazel fixed your linked bank account," he added.

Annabeth's eyes filled with tears as she hugged me, and Percy continuously thanked Jason. "You two might wanna call your parents tonight," I said.

"Got it!" Percy said.

"I love you, guys!" Annabeth cried.

ANNABETH JACKSON

I couldn't believe that I had a new house. Piper kept insisting that it wasn't a big deal, but to me, I couldn't believe that my friends and family cared that much. After lunch, Jason drove us to our new house. It was perfect, I would definitely have to thank Leo. Hazel had retrieved both our cars and parked them in the garage, Nico, Jason, and Frank had moved all the furniture into the house, Piper had decorated, and Katie had landscaped the yard. I couldn't have asked for better friends or a better day!

PERCY JACKSON

It was too much, but I found myself enjoying it! They went overboard, I couldn't even see how they got it all done. But they did, and Piper said no giving it back! I would forever be in debt except for the fact that two neighborhoods away the same process was happening for Jason and Piper. Good thing Annabeth is an excellent planner!

JASON GRACE

Time flies... It was the night before the big day! Percy, Leo, Nico, and Frank were all staying in my apartment and all the girls were at Annabeth and Percy's house. I was in the middle of 'the talk' from Percy, explaining how married life was different yet wonderful. I was beyond nervous. I mean, how could such a beautiful, smart, and kind girl marry a guy like me?

I felt awkward because tonight would be the last night I would sleep alone. Piper and I are all ready a team and tomorrow we were taking it to the highest level. "You are calm, and cool no matter what happens- for Piper." I kept reminding myself... That was the only thing keeping me controlled.


	4. Chapter 4

****All rights belong to Rick Riordan  
***Character POV's are used when needed in no particular order**

PIPER MCLEAN

I woke up to a gentle push from Hazel, saying, "Good morning, Beauty Queen! How do you feel?"

"Uhhh, I feel fine," I answered.

"Great, because we have a lot of work to do before 6!" Lacy said.

"Play nice, Lacy! It won't take that long, Pipes!" Annabeth said.

"Well," Hazel said, "let's get this party started!"

We went to the chapel to make sure everything was ready, and then headed to lunch, on the opposite side of town as the boys, and then went to go get dressed. Everything was going well, but I was starting to get nervous... What if it leaked to the press and they showed up, what would we do?

Annabeth practically read my mind... "It'll all turn out perfectly!"

Aphrodite struck again, as I knew she would... Perfect hair, and perfect makeup! Next thing I knew my dad was knocking on the door, we needed to line up.

JASON GRACE

Sitting in the back room with too much nervous energy to handle is nerve-racking. And Leo was not helpful, he was chanting, "You are calm, you are strong, you are composed..." Suddenly Frank said it's time, I stood up but unfortunately that only made it worse.

We walked out of the back room and into the chapel to take our places. First down the aisle was Lacy, followed by Hazel, and lastly Annabeth. The music changed, everybody stood up. There she was. The most beautiful girl in the world, walking right towards me. I pinched myself, apparently I wasn't dreaming. She made her way to me and held my hand tightly.

In awe, we zoomed through the ceremony. Here comes my favorite moment, the preacher said, "Jason, you may kiss your bride!"

I looked into her eyes and whispered, "This is the best part," and kissed my bride.

ANNABETH JACKSON

The music came on and Piper and Jason walked back up the aisle. She looked beautiful and everything was going smoothly as we walked to have the pictures done. Unfortunately, monsters sensed us, and came to attack... Luckily everybody had their weapons and killed them off quickly.

Eventually we made it to the reception, got through all the special dances, and ate dinner. I got through my matron of honor speech, and Percy did his best man speech. The reception went just as planned, and soon we were getting Piper out of her wedding dress, into a more comfortable dress and taking out her veil. Jason and Piper were officially leaving on their honeymoon to Jamaica!

PIPER GRACE

Piper Grace, I like the sound of that! Absolutely perfect, that's how my life is going right now... My husband, my name, my dress, and first class to Jamaica! What more could I even ask for?! Jason fell asleep, but I couldn't possibly fall asleep with everything that was going on! Eventually, I fell asleep but not for long, our flight was about to land. I gently woke Jason with a little peck on the lips.

"Are we about to land?" He asked, and I nodded. Jason grabbed our carry on bags and led me off the plane, we grabbed the rest of the luggage and got in our rental car.

JASON GRACE

Jamaica was breathtaking, clear water and light colored sand. I couldn't ask for anything more, the most relaxing place in the world, and my beautiful wife. In my mind that equals sheer paradise. The hotel was awesome, large bed, large TV, pool access, and private beach access. The days went by so quickly, and soon enough it was our last day.

That night we were packing our bags, and heading to the airport. But this time, I wouldn't fall asleep until Piper did... I still felt bad about falling asleep and her having no one to talk to.


	5. Chapter 5

****All rights belong to Rick Riordan  
***Character POV's are used when needed in no particular order  
**

**A/N- Please review! I love to know my reader's opinions and I appreciate tips on how I can improve. :)**

PERCY JACKSON

Spending all your days and nights with Annabeth was the best thing any boy could ever get! But I was still pumped about seeing Jason again, I needed a little man time too, and I could tell from the phone conversations that Annabeth really needed to see Piper again. I always got up before her, but that morning I stayed in bed with her until the alarm went off. She woke up, got out of bed and hopped in the shower. Gods of Olympus, every time I saw her I fell in love all over again.

I went ahead and made breakfast while she finished in the shower. I noticed she was out done sooner than usual and seemed to already be ready to go by the time I got in the shower. She was clearly excited. Whether it was about just seeing Piper or giving them the keys to their new house, I didn't know!

ANNABETH JACKSON

I was ready before Percy even got in the shower, the excitement of seeing my best friend and giving the her the keys to her new house was too much! Finally, Percy finished getting ready and we left for the airport. Percy insisted we had time to go to the coffee shop and I knew he was right but I was all ready jittery enough and I didn't need to have caffeine!

Even with our short stop we made it there 20 minutes early only to get a call from Jason saying the flight was delayed another hour. It pained me, but I could wait, especially with Percy keeping me company! Finally, their flight landed and we spotted them.

I ran towards Piper and as soon as she saw me she ran to me too! Percy and Jason played it cool, they walked casually towards each other, and did that man hug with the arm in between them, that still puzzled me. But I let it go because my best friend was in my arms and I had a great surprise for her!

PIPER GRACE

There she was, the greatest friend a girl could ask for! I wanted to scream and jump up and down but I settled on running towards her! I was only gone for two weeks but I had missed her like crazy. Jason was beyond perfect, but I still needed my girl! Right after the boys grabbed the luggage, we went to lunch! Everything was put together perfectly, just like the pieces to a puzzle. My best friend and I had married the loves of our lives and we were all sitting here together! Right before we got our meal, Annabeth whispered something to Percy and he reached into his pocket and handed Jason a set of keys.

He said, "I hope you like it, man!"

Annabeth's face stretched into the same smile that I saw at her wedding reception. "It's done, it's beautiful, and I hope you like it!" she said.

I didn't know what to say, but that was okay because Jason handled that for me. "How can we ever repay you?"

Percy replied, "No, no, no. This is our way to thank you for our beautiful house!"

Nothing that came to mind seemed right so I just hugged Annabeth. After the meal, Percy drove us to the new house, two neighborhoods away from their house. It was perfect, and we spent the rest of the day watching movies and hanging out in our new living room!

JASON GRACE

The house was amazing, almost identical to the one we built earlier two neighborhoods away! Everybody was smiling and enjoying themselves as we watched movies... Percy and I didn't even protest when we started to watch a chick flick! Eventually stomachs started to growl so Piper and Annabeth went into the kitchen to make dinner, and it gave me the time to catch up with Percy. Love was in the air, and love was in the sea... And nothing could've made it any better.


	6. Chapter 6

****All rights belong to Rick Riordan  
***Character POV's are used when needed in no particular order**

FLASH FORWARD 8 MONTHS

ANNABETH JACKSON

My period was a week and a half late, I had gained 4 pounds, and I felt like throwing up. When have I felt like this? Never. Five pregnancy tests lay in the sink, all positive. My period wasn't going to come. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I had it all planned out. I knew I was taking too long in the bathroom and Percy would come in here to check on me soon.

"He is not going to come in here and find you like this!" I told myself, but I couldn't get up. Soon enough, I heard the knock on the door.

"Annabeth, what's going on? Are you okay?"

I wasn't, but I let him come in. He saw me first, then he saw the sink.

PERCY JACKSON

"Shoot!" was my immediate thought.

"What are we going to do?" Annabeth asked me, wiping tears of her cheeks.

"I don't know, but we'll work it all out."

She sniffed and said, "Can you please help me up?"

"Oh course, baby." I grabbed beneath her armpits and pulled her into a hug. We stood like that for 10 minutes before she whispered in my ear.

"Can you please call Piper and tell her she has to come over?"

"Yeah," I whispered back, then I picked her up bridal style and went to put her in bed.

PIPER GRACE

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. It was a call from Percy. I answered.

"You need to come over, now."

"Why, what happened?" I asked but he had already hung up. I woke Jason up and told him about the call. He nodded and jumped out of bed and I did the same. I brushed my teeth and put my hair in a ponytail. Jason grabbed his sword, I grabbed my knife, we got in the car, and he drove as fast as he could to the Jackson house. As soon as we got there, I ran into the house only to find Percy sitting at the table.

He saw me and said, "She's upstairs."

I ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. I found her laying in the bed with a splotchy red face.

JASON GRACE

As Piper ran up the stairs to find Annabeth, I sat down next to Percy. "Is she okay?" I asked.

He replied, "Pregnant." I nodded, and he nodded back. He said, "I should go check on her again."

"She's with Piper, let them talk it out. We'll go up there soon," I comforted.

We sat at the table for 10 minutes before he murmured, "Thanks."

"For what?" I inquired.

"For not talking, for letting me think, but still being here at the same time."

I nodded again and said, "Let's go check it out."

I stood and he followed me up the stairs.

ANNABETH JACKSON

I sat cross legged on my bed with Piper sitting across from me. I knew everything was going to be okay, but I hadn't planned for this to happen so soon. But I had Percy and Piper and Jason. Still, I was scared... What if something went wrong?

I heard footsteps on the stairs and I knew it was Percy and Jason. After a while of talking, Piper suggested we all go to lunch. Jason and Percy went ahead to the restaurant while Piper and I got ready. I tried to convince myself I was fine, I was the daughter of Athena and I would act like it no matter what the situation.

PERCY JACKSON

By the time I got to the restaurant, I was feeling okay, but I was still worried about Annabeth. She was in good hands, though. She was with her best friend, I was with mine, and nothing could ruin that relationship. Not even a baby. In fact, I was growing more and more excited about it!

Annabeth and Piper finally got to the restaurant, both looking beautiful, but I was too busy trying to read Annabeth's emotions to pay much attention to how she was dressed. She appeared like her usual self, calm and composed, but ready to have fun. When they got to the table she sat down beside me and gave me a peck on the cheek. Whatever she and Piper did while they were 'getting ready' worked. Everybody ate all their food, even Piper. Although, I had a feeling she only did that to make Annabeth feel better. I was beyond grateful for the Graces, if it weren't for them I would be at home, moping, and Annabeth would be in the bed, stressing out of her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

****All rights belong to Rick Riordan**

*****Character POV's are used when needed in no particular order**

FLASH FORWARD 2 AND A HALF MONTHS  
PIPER GRACE

As I drove to Percy and Annabeth's house, Jason and I argued about what the gender of the baby would be. Once we got there, Jason got out of the front seat and into the back. Percy helped Annabeth get in the front and then settled himself in the back with Jason. I drove to the hospital while everybody talked excitedly about the ultrasound. Once we got there, Percy and Annabeth went in the room while Jason and I sat in the waiting room. After what seemed like an eternity (though Jason said was less than an hour), Percy came out, got us, and took us to the back room! As soon as I got in the room, Annabeth said it's a BOY!

JASON GRACE

Love, that was the only way to describe Percy and Annabeth and the picture of the ultrasound. I couldn't help but be happy, even though I thought it was a girl! Smiles were all around, and I was anxious to get to our reservation to celebrate! After a little while longer, we all piled back into the car, this time Percy driving and Pipes and me in the back. Everything was working out, just as I knew it would!

ANNABETH JACKSON

FLASH FORWARD 5 MONTHS

I was in love, with two things and two things only. Perseus Jackson and soon-to-be Lucas Alexander Jackson. His due date is five days away, August 7th. Unfortunately, I was over being pregnant! I was always hot, uncomfortable, and that extra 30 pounds is less than appealing. But my beautiful baby boy was going to be here soon and all I wanted to do is hold him!

I was in serious pain that day, and I just wanted to eat and lay in bed, but Piper, Hazel, and I were supposed to go to the movies. I know they would understand if I stayed home but I was feeling stir crazy and needed to get out of the house. I lugged myself out of bed and got in the shower, grateful for the bench Percy put inside. And after dressing and finishing up, I was ready. Piper and Hazel got to our house and we were off to the movies.

PERCY JACKSON

Jason and Frank finally convinced me to have a "boys' day out" as Annabeth and Piper put it, and I really did need it. But I was worried about Annabeth. 5 days until the due date and she was going to the movies on one side of town and I was going fishing on the other.

I regretted it as soon as I pulled out of the driveway early that morning, but I told myself that she was going to the movies anyway. Fortunately, Piper promised to watch her like a hawk and call me as soon as the movie was over so I turned my phone on its highest volume.

PIPER GRACE

Yes, I am pregnant, and no, the only person that knows is Jason and I intend on keeping it that way for a couple more weeks. It's Percy and Annabeth's special time, Lucas will be born soon and it has nothing to do with me! As hard as it is to not tell my best friend my exciting news, I was content to wait. I didn't want to steal her spotlight.

Today did not seem like one of her good days. She looked like she was in extreme pain and was beyond talking about it, but I went along with her anyway. we got to the movies and I watched her like a hawk, just like Percy asked me to. But she kept getting worse and worse, I saw her face scrunch up and heard her wince. I whispered, "Tell me what's going on!"

She whispered in a voice that sounded nothing like herself. "I think my water just broke."

Hazel and I stood simultaneously, we heaved her up out of the seat and guided her down the stairs. I started to cry, and I didn't know what brought it on. Annabeth gave me one of her confused looks and flinched. With one arm wrapped around her waist, I called Percy.

"Meet us at the hospital, Annabeth's water just broke!" I cried.

Percy yelped, "Crap! We'll meet you there!"

"Alright, but hurry!" I urged.

"Can I talk to her?" He whispered into the phone.

"She said no, she's too tired. She looks like she's going to pass out." I replied.

"Take good care of my Annie, then," he murmured, just as I pulled out of the parking lot.

JASON GRACE

Percy and I were running for the car. We were in the middle of fishing when we got the call so Frank stayed behind in the boat to pull the nets up and pack everything in his car. When we heard the phone ring, I knew that it was way too early for the movie to be over, so did Percy. As soon as he answered it he pulled on my arm and started to turn the boat around.

Twenty minutes, that's how long it was going to take to get there, without traffic. Luckily the girls only had 5 minutes to drive to the hospital. Percy was screaming in frustration. The car in front of us had to be the slowest driver of all time! Finally, we got to the hospital after 30 minutes of driving.

ANNABETH JACKSON

I felt like there was pain everywhere.

"Just a five minute drive to the hospital, hang in there Annie!" Hazel soothed, clearly worried.

Piper looked terrible but she wouldn't say anything about it. On the phone her voice was strained, and she had cried in the theater, not at all like herself. Her knuckles were white on the steering wheel and she looked a little green. I couldn't figure it out, but then again I couldn't even focus.

Every second, the pain got worse and worse and as soon as we got to the hospital, Hazel and Piper jumped out of the car. They lifted me out, with Piper holding underneath my armpits and Hazel had one hand wrapped around my waist and the other underneath my knees. They ran in the hospital, put me in a wheelchair, and Piper and I were guided inside a hospital room.

PERCY JACKSON

As soon as we got to the hospital, I ran inside the building and, without thinking, screamed, "WHERE'S MY WIFE!?" Jason grabbed my arm to hold me back from doing anything stupid and explained our situation to the nurse. She handed me a card with Annabeth's room number and told me it hadn't happened yet. "Thank the gods!" I thought. We ran to the elevator, Jason right behind me. We got to the room and as soon as I saw Annabeth, I instantly walked over to the bed and grabbed her hand, just glad I was finally with her.

Then I noticed Piper, she looked a little green and her face was splotchy and puffed up. Jason was talking to her really softly and I couldn't hear what he said but she nodded and he guided her into the hallway. It was so unlike her to leave so suddenly, especially after her being so excited all this time. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind and directed all of my attention to the love of my life. She was doing great, and the doctor assured me that our baby would be here soon!

PIPER GRACE

Tears were streaming down my face and I couldn't get them to stop! I was feeling so many emotions and my hormones were going crazy. I was scared, happy, jealous and so much more that I couldn't control myself. When I was there, wrapped tightly in Jason's arms, him whispering soothing words into my ear, I knew this had to stop. I was not going to ruin Percy and Annabeth's day. Gradually, I forced the tears to stop and I pulled back from Jason's chest. I went to the bathroom and washed my face, hoping that by the time I went back in my face would look normal and Jason's shirt would look dry.

After fifteen more minutes of waiting in the hallway, Percy came to get us. As soon as I walked in the emotions came back stronger but this time I was ready. I controlled myself and walked straight towards Annabeth. In her arms was a beautiful baby boy! I kissed her cheek and said, "You are going to be a wonderful mother!"

Everybody in the room was in awe of little Luke. I pushed the hair out of Annabeth's face, and stroked her back. She looked so beyond happy, it was overwhelming.

After a couple of minutes of peaceful silence, Annabeth asked, "Pipes, do you want to hold him?"

I replied, "Of course, I do!"

She gently handed him over to me. He was the cutest baby I had ever seen. And all I could think was, soon enough, it would be me in a hospital bed, holding a baby!

JASON GRACE

Your wife being pregnant kind of sucked, for a lot of reasons. Don't get me wrong though. I mean, seeing Luke only fueled my joy, but it was hard. I can't imagine what it was like for Piper, with your emotions all out of sorts, and having to carry around extra weight for nine months.

Once Sally and Paul got to the hospital we decided to leave so they could be with their family. Annabeth protested but finally settled to call tonight. I was grateful, I kept thinking back to the morning when Piper locked herself in the bathroom. She was sitting on the floor with five pregnancy tests in front of her, all of them saying the same thing. Eventually, she looked up from crying and said, "I'm so sorry, Jason. I know that you really don't want kids and-"

I had stopped her right there. "Kids aren't my thing, but if I was to have a kid, I would want it to be with you, the love of my life."

She tried to smile through her tears. "You're the love of my life, too!" she cried. She composed herself afterwards and eventually went downstairs to make lunch. It would all turn out fine.


	8. Chapter 8

****All rights belong to Rick Riordan  
***Character POV's are used when needed in no particular order**

ANNABETH JACKSON

Once they had taken Luke to put him in the nursery, I insisted that Percy, Paul, and Sally go out to eat somewhere nice. They reluctantly left and I called Piper. I needed to talk to her about how she had been acting eariler. She answered and we made a little small talk, but curiosity got the best of me very quickly.

"Hey Pipes, I have a pretty serious question I want to ask."

She clicked her tongue and said, "go on."

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" I asked. I could almost hear her wince.

"Yes," she answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

She said, "I didn't want to take the attention away from you, Luke was almost here and I wanted you to be settled at home before I told you." She was near tears, I could tell but I pressed one final time.

"How long have you known?"

"A week." And with that her tears started to flow.

Jason must have heard her crying because next thing I knew he had taken the phone from her and demanded, "Why is she crying?"

"Umm, well, I might've just guessed that she's pregnant," I said cautiously. Jason is extremely protective of Piper and I didn't want to make him upset too.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Well, I just went through pregnancy myself and seeing her constantly on the verge of tears and looking green just topped it off," I explained slowly. There was a minute long pause in which I heard muffled speaking before Jason got back on.

"She wants me to tell you that she's sorry she didn't tell you, she loves you, and she'll meet you for breakfast at the hospital tomorrow morning to talk it out."

"Tell her that I love her too and I can't wait to see her tomorrow morning!" I replied. Then we said our goodbyes and hung up.

PERCY JACKSON

After dinner, my parents dropped me back off at the hospital and went to spend the night at our house. They had already taken Luke to the nursery so I had Annabeth all to myself for the first time today! I could tell she was still in pain, but she insisted it was nothing.

After a while of talking to her, she told me that Piper was coming to meet her for breakfast and Jason was going to take me out for breakfast. I was grateful, the hospital was cold and smelled a little weird!

At about 11 o'clock the nurse came in to give Annabeth some meds and we settled in for the night, me on the pull out chair and her in the bed.

PIPER GRACE

Getting a call from Annabeth made me feel better and it made me feel worse. Even after going through labor and having the most beautiful baby, she still had time for me, which made me feel good. But not being successful in giving Annie her moment to shine just ruined it for me. But I couldn't do anything about it now so I went ahead and went to sleep. The next morning I woke up to a soft kiss on the lips.

"Time to get up, we've got people to talk to!" Jason said as he leaned over me. "Come on, I made eggs!"

I couldn't resist the idea of food! After I ate and got dressed, Jason drove us over to hospital and we walked inside. When we got to Annabeth's room, Percy was handing Luke back to Annabeth.

"Morning, guys!" Jason greeted.

"Wassup, dude? Ready to get going?" Percy said, then he turned back to Annabeth. "Love ya, babe! Call me if you need anything!"

"I love you too," Annabeth replied and I added, "have fun!"

JASON GRACE

Once we got in the car, everything was silent. Well, except for Percy's music, which was on full volume. I turned it down and said, "You know you can't do this if Luke is in the car, right?"

"Which is why you are ever so politely letting me do it now," Percy replied sarcastically, turning the volume back up. After a couple of minutes a song that neither Percy nor I liked came on, Percy turned the radio off and said, "so what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Umm, Piper is pregnant." The words burned in my ears, that was the first time I had said it out loud.

"That's great man, congratulations." Percy said with a smile, and that was that. We headed inside the restaurant.

ANNABETH JACKSON

"Sooooo," I said jokingly, "how's it going?!"

"Remarkably fabulous!" she joked back.

"No really, how's it going?"

"Terrible, I haven't kept down my breakfast in three days."

I replied, "I'm sorry sweetie, it'll get better! Just allow yourself to eat whatever you want that was my favorite part!"

"I noticed!" she joked and I laughed, from that point on our conversation was completely normal- well, except for the fact that we were in a hospital and I was holding my baby.

Once the boys got back, Piper and Jason left, and that left just me and Percy, admiring our little Luke.

PERCY JACKSON

So many things to be happy about! Luke, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and soon Jason and Piper's baby. Nothing was going according to the marriage plan but was still perfect. My parents swung by on their way out of town, but they couldn't stay long because they had to catch their plane.

The original plan was Piper was going to spend the second night with Annabeth, but Jason wanted to keep her with him, plus the pull out couch is awfully uncomfortable. Piper continuously apologized, but Annabeth and Jason, being the responsible ones, insisted that she sleep in a comfortable bed with someone watching her.

PIPER GRACE

Ugh, my breakfast was down the toilet and my lunch was threatening to go too. It was just the beginning and everything about being pregnant sucked, except the fact that the he or she growing in my abdomen would someday call me momma.

I could tell Jason was worried, he barely talked to me while eating, just watching me and rubbing my back, barely eating his own food. I was beyond grateful for him though, he kept me calm.

Jason insisted we make an early appointment, I think he wanted some more pills with nutrients to make up for the ones that get flushed early in the morning. I knew he was worried, but my research showed that it was normal to be sick, especially that early. I'd go anyway, besides I think he was more excited than he would let on and he wanted to hear the heartbeat as much as I did.


	9. Chapter 9

JASON GRACE

FLASH FORWARD 3 AND A HALF MONTHS

I admit, the longer I thought about the soon to be he or she, the more excited I got! But I couldn't get my mind off of Piper. She turned green every time she ate- and it wasn't like she ate very much- and sometimes it still went down the toilet. And she tried to hide it or act like it wasn't a big deal (and it wasn't a big deal to her), but it was a big deal to me. I would love the child as much as I loved her but she was my bigger priority.

As much as I was worried, I was excited too! That day was when we'd go have the ultrasound and I would finally see if it was a boy or a girl! An hour before the appointment, we got in the car and headed over to the hospital. Percy, Annabeth, and Luke met us in the parking lot and we all walked in together. Piper and I went to check in, and after 20 minutes we were called back.

Piper's smile was huge, and it made me smile back. Everything was going perfectly. Standing back and letting the doctor do what she had to do was hard, but the smile on Piper's face didn't waver so I knew she was okay. The doctor looked up, and called me over. She pointed to two different babies on the screen. I heard Piper squeal with delight but I couldn't process any words. Twins, one boy and one girl.

That was the moment that made me fall in love with them. I no longer just had Piper. I was in love with three people. And with that thought I went to go get Percy, Annabeth, and Luke.

ANNABETH JACKSON

Sitting still in the waiting room was hard, knowing my best friend was in the very same building seeing her baby for the first time. After twenty minutes of impatiently waiting, I finally saw Jason come out to get us. I stood up immediately and walked over to him. The smile on his face was the same one I saw on his wedding day.

He wouldn't tell me anything until we were just outside the door. He said, "it's a boy..." I almost jumped but he wasn't done. "... And a girl!"

I couldn't help myself. I brushed past him and barged into the room. There Piper was, with the biggest smile I had ever seen. I went to go hug her and she hugged me back.

"Congratulations," I whispered, and all she could do was nod as happy tears slid down her cheeks.

PERCY JACKSON

Love, that's what I recognized on Piper's and Jason's faces. Jason didn't let go of Piper's hand for what seemed like hours after, but it was really only until Piper had to pee. It made me wonder if that was us at Luke's ultrasound.

After we left the hospital, we all went to our house to celebrate! Annabeth and Piper stayed inside with Luke and made the sides and desserts while Jason and I grilled hamburgers and ribs outside. It was probably one of the best meals I had ever eaten, and I think everybody would've agreed to that. We all had a great time.

The time flew by, and after a while Piper got really tired so Jason took her home. I'd always remember that night.


	10. Chapter 10

PIPER GRACE

FLASH FORWARD 5 MONTHS AND 6 DAYS

After contemplating with Jason for months about names, we finally decided on Jeremiah David and Ella Rose. Absolutely everything was going great, the babies could be born at any time, and we were getting increasingly excited.

"We should get you in bed!" Jason said after our movie was over. He climbed off the couch, picked me up, and flew me up the stairs. I hurriedly brushed my teeth, and got in the bed. I would've fallen asleep instantly, but instead I waited for my goodnight kiss from my sweet husband.

At 2:56am, I woke up because of pain and had to stop myself from screaming. I grabbed blindly in the dark for Jason's arm and he rolled over immediately.

"Are you okay, babe?" He asked, alarm in his voice.

"No," I whispered back. "I think my water just broke!"

He jumped out of bed and ran into the closet. He came back with my 'pre-packed' hospital bag and a pair of flip flops. Gently, he pulled the cover off of me and put on my shoes. With the bag swung over his shoulder and me in his arms, he flew down the stairs and out the door.

JASON GRACE

"My water just broke" rang in my ears.

I tried to make Piper as comfortable as I could in the car, but her face was still scrunched up in pain. I drove as fast as I could without making her throw up, which wasn't saying much.

After a 10 minute drive, we finally got there. I picked her up out of the car and briskly walked to the door. I could feel her abnormally high body heat up against my chest and walked even faster, but I slowed down when I felt her shaking even worse than earlier. I hurried into the hospital and very loudly announced what was happening. A nurse went to grab a wheelchair, but I told her not to bother, and that I was keeping her with me until I had to give her up.

While in the elevator, the nurse went ahead and took Piper's pulse and assured me she was fine. We got to the room, I kissed my wife's forehead and I laid her on the bed. The nurses took over. I was miserable, she was in labor and I couldn't even help her. The only thing I could do was hold her hand and push her hair out of her face.

A little over an hour later, my baby boy was born. He was beautiful, but there was one more to go, unfortunately she was being stubborn. After about 30 minutes of pushing, Piper whispered to me.

"I'm so sorry, Jason."

The tears in her eyes were threatening to escape, and so I kissed her, and whispered back, "I have a feeling that it won't be too much longer, baby." And then I added, "I love you forever and always!"

She nodded and murmured "forever and always".

The nurse asked if she was ready, and within ten minutes our family was complete.

ANNABETH JACKSON

Jeremiah and Ella came into this world on April 26. Unfortunately, by the time Percy and I got to the hospital, Jason was the only one awake and it was hard to get him to pay attention to anything except the three people he loved most. Thankfully, Leo and Calypso were watching Luke so I could wait.

Jason snapped out of his enchantment spell eventually, so he told us what had happened. Not long afterwards, Piper roused. At her request, I went to go find the nurse so she could hold Ella. Jason said that shortly after having Ella, Piper fell asleep (thanks to lots of pain killers) holding Jeremiah.

The nurse quickly went to the nursery and got both Ella and Jeremiah and brought them back to the room. After giving Ella to Piper, the nurse asked who wanted to hold Jeremiah. Jason said, smiling, "Go on, Annabeth. I've already held them both."

I nodded and quickly took him. He was the second most beautiful baby boy I had ever seen.

PERCY JACKSON

I've got to admit, I was slightly jealous of Jason and Piper. Nobody could ever replace Luke but I yearned for a baby girl and knew that I didn't want to be done, especially after I got to hold Ella. But I was content with everything I had, and couldn't have asked for anything else in that very moment.

All was well with the Jackson's and all was well with the Grace's.


	11. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Just as it was when Jeremiah and Ella were born, it was well with the Grace's and the Jackson's. A year later, Annabeth gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who named Zoë Nicole. All the kids were all born and raised in Manhattan, New York, and went to camp frequently through the years as well as in the summer.

Many quests later (but luckily not through another war), all four of their kids found love! Luke Jackson and Ella Grace married after practically growing up together. They ended up having two boys named Curtis and Clay. Jeremiah Grace married Becca Harrison, a daughter of Demeter. She gave birth to a daughter, Laura and a son, Langston. Last but not least, Zoe Jackson married Caleb Valdez, a son of Leo and Calypso. They had one daughter.

All was well with every family as the generations continued...


End file.
